foamipediafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:The avatar
Hi, welcome to Foamipedia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Andftw18 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Andftw18 (Talk) 16:33, 24 July 2009 Re:Side bar First off, thanks for the compliment. It's good to know we're succeeding at our purpose. Anyways, I recently updated the side bar today and you should probably expect more updates in the coming days. Also, if you have any other organization suggestions, feel free to leave them in my talk page. We do currently have a small editor base which is why we aren't really "organized". Andftw18 04:56, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Re:FAQ Wow, I was just about to make the FAQ, but apparently you beat me. Alright, I see you are planning on already taking care of the red link, good. I'll run through the FAQ and spice it up a bit. :Great, just made another Policy page, gonna make the templates on it. What I am doin here is practically copying Darthipedia.--'Avatar' Talk 18:05, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::Hold up dude, let me work on the No Personal Attack page and the Layout page. Andftw18 18:20, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, then I put it up there, yours to change.--'Avatar' Talk 18:23, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::Alright, thanks for the help. Andftw18 18:25, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::Hey you can take a break if you want. I don't think we need to COPY every policy article from Darthipedia, especially considering I am awaiting permission from them, plus, we're still new. Andftw18 18:37, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, but why are you asking permission? It is a wiki, we borrow from other wikis.--'Avatar' Talk 18:38, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I thought they might get pissed off, but whatever, it doesn't matter since the articles are up. I am going to run through the policy articles and fix them and reword them a bit. Good work today and the new templates are epic. Andftw18 18:41, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah, thanks!--'Avatar' Talk 18:46, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ok, good work, I don't think we need any more policy articles... for now. We got the general stuff covered. ::::::I had the same idea.--'Avatar' Talk 18:51, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Removed edit from "Burn your face off" Just want to inform you I removed your edit from "Burn your face off". The reason being is because that info you added belongs so much more in "Burn your nation" article. ;) Seriously, be my guest, we definitely could use an article like that. Andftw18 01:25, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Oh,okay. No problem--'Avatar' Talk 12:34, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Main Page So far the main page you have cooked up is looking great. Just a few minor issues. As you probably already seen, you need to fix the green bars so they're a shade of blue. Also, can you please include a "Featured Article" and "Featured Media" box? Also, a "Create an article" box would be nice, but that is not necessary. Great work. Andftw18 18:41, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I did lightblue, if i did normal blue it would be hard to read the title. Let me try to get the Featured Article and media. --'Avatar' Talk 18:45, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Vacation Ok, now is a good time to tell you. I will be going on vacation tomorrow and I will be gone for a week. Even though, I will be gone from my house, I will still have internet access thanks to my laptop so I'll still be able to check out what's going on around Foamipedia. I won't be on as much, but I will still be around to improve articles and fix stuff on the site. Andftw18 21:37, 5 August 2009 (UTC) You're in charge today I am going to be gone for most of the day, so you will be in charge the avatar. Keep things running smoothly on the site. Also save some templates for me. Thanks. Andftw18 13:31, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh, okay. Have fun on your vacation! --'Avatar' Talk 13:39, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Character infobox Unfortunately, that new infobox style from Avatar Wiki is a mystery to me - overly complicated and what not. Thailog constructed it, I believe, so you should ak him. Sorry. The Flash {talk} 21:53, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, that's fine. I will ask him. Thanks--'Avatar' Talk 21:54, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Request Since I will be gone all day tomorrow (considering I'll be sitting in a car all day), can you please try to get some infoboxes from over at Avatar Wiki transferred to here? If you don't know how, request help from one of the admins. It would be kick ass if you could get all the templates from here onto Foamipedia (The Water, Earth, Fire, and Air ones are top priority). If you can get these templates here, please make a new category for them called "Character infoboxes". Also, if would be awesome if you could get these and these templates. Andftw18 07:38, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, okay. I got one over yesterday, but it had some bugs, so I contacted the designer.--'Avatar' Talk 13:35, 7 August 2009 (UTC)